The present invention pertains to tape dispensers.
More particularly, the present invention pertains to tape dispensers for dispensing joint tape.
In conventional use, paper joint tape is employed to cover holes or joints in wallboard. The tape is used by first applying a small portion of joint compound or mud to the area, then covering the mud with a strip of tape. The mud holds the tape in position. After drying, additional joint compound or mud is applied to cover and smooth the tape at the hole or joint. Dispensers for dispensing joint tape are well known and have been used for many years. These devices allow tape to be dispensed quickly, easily, and accurately without wrinkling. The dispensers typically consist of a frame carrying a roll of tape. While somewhat effective in its intended role, when a sufficient length of tape has been dispensed, the individual applying the tape must tear it or cut is with a knife against the wallboard. This can be awkward and difficult to accomplish. Furthermore, it requires the use of two hands.
Another limitation of convention tape dispensers is that they can not be employed for taping corners. Joint tape is supplied with a crease so that it can be used on a flat surface or folded at the crease for taping corners. A length of tape must be removed from the dispenser, folded along the crease then applied. This can greatly increase the time required for taping and can be much more difficult to accomplish.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved joint tape dispensing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool for quickly and efficiently dispensing tape.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a joint tape dispensing device which will dispense tape for flat surfaces or for corners.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a joint tape dispensing device which can be operated with one hand.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a joint tape dispensing device having a cutting element enabling one hand operation.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a joint tape dispensing device which controls tape dispensing.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a tape dispenser for receiving a roll of tape and dispensing tape. The tape dispenser includes a frame having a back end and a front end, a spool carried by the frame intermediate the back end and the front end, a retaining arm coupled to the back end of the frame and biased toward the spool for restraining the roll of tape. A flat feed is carried by the frame at the front end for receiving the tape and dispensing the tape in a flat configuration, and a corner feed is carried by the frame at the front end adjacent the flat feed, for receiving the tape and dispensing the tape in a folded configuration.
In a specific aspect, a clip is coupled to and extends substantially a width of the spool, terminating in a raised lip, and movable between a retaining position in which the clip is normally biased radially outwardly, and a loading position in which the clip is moved radially inwardly against the bias.